


Destiny Drinks Coffee

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathroom Stall Church Sex, Bottom Arthur, Butt Plugs, Careless Timeskipping, Chatroom Meet, Cock Cages, Coffee Shop Owner!Merlin, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Feminization, Spit As Lube, ceo!Arthur, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Merlin's always had a need to dominate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was written and finished in a day, months ago. I wasn't happy with it so I poked at it, had it beta'd and I'm still not so sure on it but eh. I needed to get it out of my WIP's folder DX. 
> 
> Also, edited by the ever amazing EternalFangirl *MUAH* thank you muchly!
> 
> (BTW, Merlin has a bit of a Nathan Appleby look to him here... I probably don't describe that by much but that's what he looks like 

Merlin is a self made man. As a young boy he became the head of household duties while his mother worked two jobs to support them. He was very studious and extremely disciplined in school, which would have stayed that way if he hadn’t met Will, who single handedly gave Merlin anxiety and the best times of his life.

During college, Will split off and Merlin began working for his uncle at Destiny and Coffee, where he found his calling and his best friend Gwen. Eventually, Gaius passed the shop to him and Merlin could think of nothing better than running the wildly successful coffee shop with it’s odd consistent regulars and occasional short-tempered fly bys.

All the while, deep inside, Merlin had a need. A need to be in-charge and take control, not only in the workplace but in the bedroom and out. He kept it to himself for the most part, but some days he wished he could share it with someone, which brought him to telling Gwen, and their roommate Gwaine, one drunk night. The idea of dominating and jumping into that sort of lifestyle was still daunting to imagine but he knew he needed to act on it at least once in his life just to know that he had.

When he finally decided to take the leap, he started the conversation and from there, Gwen and Gwaine helped as much as they could to find discreet outlets. Everyone they presented him with were either seedy guys in some old run-down homes or overly extravagant parties he knew he’d never be able to attend without exploding internally of embarrassment.

He’d just about given up and was thinking about getting a blow up doll and tying it to his bed till it popped, when Gwen pulled him from his thoughts. “Well,” She drew out the ‘e’ to make sure she got his attention. The shop was empty, for now, and the two were leaning against the counter, bored to tears. “There’s that site you could go to that Gwaine suggested. I’m sure you can find what you’re looking for there.”

She sounded ever so enthusiastic, as usual.

Merlin was infinitely grateful for Gwen’s non-judgemental acceptance of his particular interests, but a dating site? He never trusted those bot-filled, sex chat rooms and he wasn’t sure he was willing to now.

“But how will I know it’s real and not some wanker trying to get my money or steal my identity or something?” He rubbed the back of his neck, still apprehensive about trying but worried he’d never be able to fulfill his own desires

“Just try it, be cautious. You’re smart, Merlin, you’d catch any red flags and you know not to give out personal information.” She said, nudging his shoulder. “Plus, you know Gwaine will hook you up with some top quality antivirus stuff from work.”

“Ugh, Fine.”

~~~

**DDDgn577: _Dominant/Learning_**  
**Looking for: _Sub, Playmate, Friendship_**  
**Must be willing to stay anonymous**

**New Post:** _Looking for a chatmate to sub. Role playing is as far as I’ll go. Personal meetings are strictly out of the question._

No profile picture, information to a minimum. Neat and clean.

He tapped his foot nervously waiting for something, anything, and then he started receiving comments on his post.

_[ **ddlb446778:** Hey there big boi I see you like submissive sluts]_

_[ **BBBoi4U:** Hi there, I’ll be your friend ;)]_

_[ **SLPMDD:** slap me daddy]_

He was surprised at the amount of overly enthusiastic users but they weren’t what he was looking for. They all seemed too pushy and felt more like clickbait than anything legitimate.

Logging off, Merlin huffed and turned off his computer. He slept that night wondering if the experience he hoped for was just a wet dream only pornstars were allowed the privilege to indulge in.

The next morning he went to work as usual, almost forgetting the failed attempt last night until he got home. After a shower he settled in front of his computer scratching his beard--which he realized might need a trim soon--and switched his laptop on.

Immediately, he saw the flood of inquiries in the comment section and a bundle of them in his message box. Merlin sighed and glanced through, disregarding any that started with “slap me” or “heeeeey” and only opened a few but was disappointed. There was one, however, that caught his eye.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I see you’re still learning. Could I be of service?]_

Intrigued, he checked the profile and found that YourRoyalSub was six foot, blonde and sturdily built. He was an experienced sub, liked being told what to do and getting punished when he didn’t comply. Public humiliation and feminization were on his list of fetishes, which peaked Merlin’s interests even further.

_[ **DDDgn557 is requesting a private message with YourRoyalSub** ]_

Merlin waited for half a minute before getting a reply.

_[ **YourRoyalSub has accepted request** ]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Do you have any questions?]_

He thought of all the naughty things he wanted to know immediately but decided on taking it slow and getting to know the man first.

_[ **DDDgn557:** how long have you been a sub?]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** All my life tbh._  
_I’ve always loved being dominated.]_

_Jeezus_ , Merlin rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. They hadn’t even talked about anything yet and he was already getting excited.

_[ **DDDgn557:** how do you feel about wearing knickers?]_

And that’s where it started. Merlin connected with YourRoyalSub twice a week, via the chat room app after they discussed what they wanted from each other and it slowly became an everyday thing. Sub would send him a message every morning to tell him how good he was the night before at not masturbating or how he edged himself since he woke up, only to go to work with his cock pinned to his stomach by whatever cute little knickers Merlin had chosen for him the night before.

Before he knew it, nearly four months had passed.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I thought of you today at work_  
_Imagined you standing behind me at my desk_  
_holding my leash_  
_making sure everyone knew who I belonged to]_

Merlin shuddered at the message he received through the site’s app and set his book down on the night stand. They never talked about specifics of their work or personal life but it didn’t seem odd in the least with how close they’d gotten over the last few months.

_[ **DDDgn557:** you work in an office?_  
_Mmm I’d love to have you over a desk in a pretty little frock and frilly knickers_  
laying there  
_in front of everyone]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** God yes! I’d be so humiliated_  
_They’d call me a sissy girl and laugh at me]_

Merlin groaned. He could only imagine it. His faceless Sub, bent over, on display, for all his co-workers to see.

_[ **DDDgn557:** you’d love that wouldn’t you my pet?_  
_i could have you begging for release with a cockring or vibrating plug and spank you while they watched]_

He unzipped his pants and reached for his cock, already hard. The images flooding his brain were enough to get him leaking his pants, knowing there’s someone on the other side of his phone wanting it, needing it, imagining it along with him, made him almost giddy with excitement.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** fuck yess_  
_what I would give for that_  
_I wish you were here to make it real]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** if I were there I’d keep you kneeled at my feet stretched open wide for me with a plug and make you beg for it_  
_you wouldn’t be able to come for hours]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** fuck please_  
_please sir I’ve been good may I please come?]_

He rubbed the head of his cock with his spit slick palm and tried to keep a steady pace but he knew he wouldn’t last long.

_[ **DDDgn557:** tell me how much of a little slut boy you are_  
_tell me how badly you want to be paraded around in your workplace in just fishnets and frilly pink bloomers]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** oh god yes_  
_I want it_  
_Please_  
_I want you to lead me around to show everyone_  
_I would be so grateful and beg on my knees in my office_  
_you can do whatever you want to me just let me come sir!]_

Fuck. Merlin pulled one last upstroke and came under his bedsheets. “Fuck!”

_[ **DDDgn557:** come pet]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Thank you sir!]_

Merlin fell asleep under the soiled sheets, proclaiming tomorrow laundry day.

~~~

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I bought something]_

Merlin eyed the notification on his phone with a raised eyebrow. He looked around the coffee shop to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully, it was Saturday morning and all his regulars were recovering from hangovers at home.

_[ **DDDgn557:** Oh? And what did you buy my pet?]_

He bit his lip, wondering what it could be.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I need a PO box to send you your half_  
_it doesn’t work without a master to run it]_

Fuck.

_[ **DDDgn557:** I’ll have to set one up_  
_what did you buy_  
_Show me.]_

He almost expected Sub to decline but instead, he was graced with a photo of a medium sized pink buttplug held in a large hand and a small oval device laying next to them. He noticed the thumb resting at the base of the plug wore a thick silver ring.

Merlin covered his mouth to contain the moan that almost wrenched from him. _Dear god_.

_[ **DDDgn557:** is that remote controlled?]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** it is_  
_and the range is determined by satellite like a phone signal so you can be anywhere and set it off]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** oh pet that’s perfect_  
_it isn’t even my birthday and you give me this gift]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I just want to feel you at any given time_  
_when you deem necessary]_

Merlin set his phone down and willed his erection away.

He definitely had some business at the post office tomorrow.

~~~

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** fuck]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** are you okay my pet?_  
_and what have I told you about texting me first?]_

It’s been nearly seven months and Merlin’s learned to be bolder with his demands and restrictions. He knew Sub was busy but he couldn’t help himself.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I was presenting to my board of trustees when my master decided I needed a lvl 6 jolt_  
_I’m more than okay actually_  
_and I’m sorry sir_  
_I’ll move up to the size 2 plug tonight]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** Good boy_  
_Now get back to work]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Yes sir]_

He fumbled with the remote for a few more minutes, high on the fact that he’s controlling another man’s arousal in his pocket and headed back to work.

~~~

“Medium, chai, soy, latte!” Gwen yelled back at Merlin.

“Got it!” In record time, Merlin set to work on the drink.

He set the finished beverage on the counter to be picked up when his phone vibrated. It was exactly twelve o'clock sharp, Sub’s lunch time. Merlin smiled to himself wondering what his pet had to say.

After a few more drinks, Merlin took his break and sat down at his corner of the shop.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I’m sorry sir but I must tell you I got the perfume you sent_  
_strawberries and peaches_  
_how sweet]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** i’m glad you like it my pet_  
_and I forgive you only if you’re wearing it now]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Oh yes I am sir_  
_now my father thinks I have a girlfriend since he found those lacy knickers you graced me with last week]_

_[ **DDDgn557:** mmm what would your father think if he knew you were such a pretty little boy in those panties and perfume?]_

“Oi, you ever find a willing idiot for your little fetish?” Gwaine ungracefully settled himself across from Merlin, sitting sideways to sprawl his legs out.

Merlin jumped and almost dropped his phone trying to hide his surprise. “What have told you about sneaking up on people?”

“I’ve been standing here for five minutes.”

Merlin glared, not sure if Gwaine was being serious or just pulling his leg.

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘yes’ to my question, then? Is he hot?”

“I don’t know for sure. I’ve never seen him and stop talking about it in public! I don’t need _everyone_ to know, alright?”

“What?! How have you _not_ seen him?” Gwaine exclaimed, completely ignoring the request for secrecy.

“We agreed to be anonymous. Now shut. Up.” Merlin said quickly. He knows, after all this time, it would be nice to see more than a lovely, veiny hand with that silver thumb ring and the wide, golden hair dusted adonis belt wrapped in pink frills. As amazing as those things are, a face or voice would be a hundred times better but he sticks by his request for anonymity.

Gwaine snorted, “Yeah, okay.” He leaned back in his chair closed his eyes. “Fuck, I’m tired. Wanna get me some coffee?”

“No, Gwaine, I don’t want to get you coffee. I want you as far away from me as possible while I finish my break.”

“Bossy.” Gwaine flipped his hair back, making no indication to move.

“Yes, I am, because, you know. I’m the boss.”

“Not of me.”

“Only because you never offered.”

“Only because _you_ never offered.”

…

...

“Go away.”

~~~

Merlin settled into his car after work and realized he hadn’t checked what Sub had sent after Gwaine left and a sudden rush of customers arrived cutting his break short.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** the worst_  
_but I have my master to take care of those issues_  
_no one need ever know but you]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** you’re probably busy sir_  
_I know I’ll be punished but I can’t help myself]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub sent an image** ]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I miss your demands sir_  
_I want you_  
_I want you in me_  
_I want you to call me a little boy slut and rub my boxers in my face telling me I’m not man enough for them]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** I’ll punish myself before bed sir_  
_I’m sorry I came during lunch_  
_I hope you’ll forgive me]_

The image, along with the messages, almost gave Merlin an embarrassing pant stain. His screen was filled with a large thick cock protruding from black slacks. The kicker was that the image was taken from under a desk, upwards and it cut off just above a chiselled, clean shaven jaw. He could see the clean white shirt under an expensive looking suit and a silk red tie. It was almost too much information about the man he’d been talking to this for so long. He looked thick, at least wider than Merlin, well-muscled under his work suit and tan.

_[ **DDDrgn557:** I forgive you my pet_  
_now tell me how you punished yourself and I’ll tell you if it’s adequate]_

And almost immediately.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Yes sir]_

~~~

“Want me to deliver these?” Gwen asked. She was biting her lip and Merlin could tell she really didn’t want to go. They’d hired Lance last week and he could tell she’d been dying to get some quality ‘training’ in with him.

Merlin sighed and gripped the handle on their brand new coffee cart bought specifically for situations like this. Gwaine had suggested to his boss that their coffee shop could now deliver and he had apparently jumped at the opportunity.

“I’ve got it, Gwen, but don’t let the customers catch you sucking face.”

“What?! I won’t-we’re not-”

Merlin smiled and headed out. _Fancy_ , Merlin thought at the professional letterhead Gwaine had sent the order on.

**~~ Pendragon Enterprises ~~**

Merlin folded the legs of the cart and slid it into the trunk of his SUV and set off.

_[ **DDDrgn557:** since you’ve been good all week I’ll allow you to cum at your lunch break]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** thank you sir_  
_I won’t be alone for lunch though_  
_can I save it for later?]_

It had almost been a year now with Sub and Merlin had been able to see practically every part of him except his face. It didn’t bother him in the least that the only parts Sub received were his arm up to the elbow caressing a leather chaise he found at the furniture store and a shot of his crotch in his work uniform-name cut off at the top-telling him how he needed a bit of cock warming during their slow hours.

_[ **DDDrgn557:** immediately after work_  
_make sure you send proof and I want it on your chest this time]_

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Yes sir]_

Hauling the cart into the sleek and shiny high rise was rather easy. Getting it into the elevators with three men in business suits who didn’t know about personal space was a lot harder. Especially when they were all going to the same floor.

The office was smaller than he expected it to be. The boss had ordered a gallon of their best coffee to be delivered quietly while they went about their business meeting which they had decided would be best covered during lunch. The other men had left the door open for him to enter and he went about preparing the cups on a tray to be taken around.

He wasn’t exactly proud of having to serve all these uptight businessmen but their boss paid well and it gave him the chance to use the new cart.

Each man was indiscernible from his neighbor. The table was lined with brown heads atop black suits with white shirts and brown or black ties but at the very end of the table sat the boss. A broad chested, blonde haired god with a jawline chiseled by Michelangelo and the reddest lips Merlin had ever seen without lipstick.

The David statue Merlin was caught staring at cleared his throat intentionally, jostling Merlin from his thoughts. He gathered himself and moved quickly, finishing at the head of the table.

Merlin placed the coffee to the boss’ right and looked to the man’s clasped hands.

“About time.”

“Sorry, _sir_.” And Merlin’s fantasy shattered. He was probably a pushy twat who slept with his secretary while his wife sat at home with four kids. He smelled like a bloody tart for chrissake.

He looked up into a hard blue stare and tipped his chin up defiantly before heading to the door.

“I’d like a word with you after this meeting.” The boss called. Merlin nodded quickly and exited the room. _Did he just talk to me like I was one of his drones? Fuck me..._

Merlin leaned against the wall next to the doors of the office and pulled out his phone while absently pressing low level pulses through his little oval remote.

_[ **DDDrgn557:** if only all men in suits were as compliant as you my pet]_

Merlin really wished he hadn’t quit smoking years ago for this very moment. 

The nerve of that man. Sure, he was the boss and, as Gwaine had mentioned many times before, the owner and the biggest prat of the company. He really shouldn’t have expected better.

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** i’m sorry sir_  
_my lunch meeting is almost over_  
_will you allow me to reclaim my reward from earlier?]_

_[ **DDDrgn557:** I suppose_  
_remember to send your proof]_

He pressed a higher level pulse through and waited

_[ **YourRoyalSub:** Yrs sir thank yoiu]_

Merlin smiled, knowing the pulse was making Sub’s meeting interesting at the very least.

A few minutes later the door opened and the suits filed out like wound-up penguins, clambering into the elevator.

Merlin took a deep breath and slipped inside with the cart. He was in no mood to deal with the pompous ass of a CEO and made sure it was obvious.

The man reclined in his chair and stared at Merlin like he was on trial. He pursed his lips and tented his fingers. “Gwaine said you were highly recommended.”

“Yeah, we do have good coffee, although why you trusted Gwaine’s opinion is beyond me.” Merlin crossed his arms wondering what the boss was thinking.

The man stood and reached his hand out. “We haven’t been introduced. I’m Arthur Pendragon. I own this company.”

Merlin eyed the outstretched hand curiously. _Well someone’s a bit self absorbed_. “Merlin Emrys. I own Destiny and Coffee down on ninth.”

They sized each other up, contemplating their next move when Arthur dropped his hand and spoke. “Well, I _wanted_ to ask if you would be interested in a contract. My employees rather enjoyed your product over our break room selections and I’d hoped you’d be willing to keep it a regular occurrence.”

The agitation was obvious in Arthur’s voice and Merlin felt the urge to defy. It _was_ a good offer but Arthur seemed the type who always got what he wanted and Merlin wasn’t about to lay back and let the brute walk all over him.

“Well, this was our first run with the cart. I’ll have to do some more test runs to make sure everything goes smoothly. I don’t want to jump into anything too soon.” Merlin bullshitted and unfolded his arms, putting his hands in his pockets to fiddle with his remote. The relief that came with having some control over someone’s pleasure gave him more confidence to push forward.

“Everything went... s-smoothly today. I don’t see why it would be an issue.” Arthur asked tersely. He eyed Merlin up and down, almost appreciatively, which made Merlin a little uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being oogled at, and he wasn’t exactly eye candy.

“Like I said, it’s new equipment. I don’t want to agree on something and then end up losing the cart in some bad run. I need to make sure we’ll have enough revenue from it to afford another if something goes wrong.”

“ _We_ can afford to buy a new one. If we-ahem,” he faltered, “if we make a contract it will be a company expense.” Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Look, that sounds great and all,” Merlin couldn’t help but pretend he was sending the pulses through Arthur. He was maddeningly attractive, an absolute ass and definitely needed to be take down a peg or two, “but maybe I’m just not comfortable with it.”

Arthur shifted again and Merlin looked on in confusion. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why would you ask that?” Merlin’s curiosity started getting the better of him and he pressed a higher pulse.

“Because you look rather flushed.” Merlin had never believed in fate or destiny but in this moment he knew that something was coming together. He watched as Arthur swallowed and his eyes grew half lidded. Merlin reached for a higher pulse and watched Arthur hold back a groan. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Look, if you don’t want-” Merlin pressed the highest pulse and Arthur closed his eyes with a gasp.

Merlin stepped forward and almost whispered, “Pet.”

“W-What?”

“You’re royal sub, aren’t you?” The tension between them grew as Merlin stepped even closer and pressed the highest pulse repeatedly.

Arthur bowed and reached for the edge of the table. “I don’t-ah-fuck”

“You are.” Merlin reached forward and ran his hand through Arthur’s hair and licked his lips. _It’s really him_ , Merlin thought as he tugged lightly.

“Ahhh, shit.” Arthur looked up through the fringe of his hair and went to his knees. “Fuck. You’re D, D-ahhh.“

The surge of power and pleasure Merlin felt was almost overwhelming. He’d found his sub and not only that, he was this big bratty businessman who obviously needed to be taught a lesson. The growing tension became a shift in power and Arthur’s face slackened and rubbed against Merlin’s hand.

“That’s why you smell like a tart.”

“Ahh, I wear it every day.”

“And the knickers?”

“Yess, I have the garter and bra on as well.”

“Fuck.” Merlin stifled a groan and gripped harder at Arthur’s hair. Sub’s hair. The six foot, blonde and sturdily built man who had offered himself to Merlin almost a year ago was now on his knees in front of him.

“Sir, I... It r-really is you.” Arthur looked up in awe. He looked drugged and pliant. Merlin could see him taking in his appearance. “The apron.”

Merlin chuckled. “Yeah.” They both knew they were talking about the one of only two pictures he’d sent to Arthur.

Merlin eyed Arthur and remembered something. “Show me your left hand.” Arthur lifted it obediently and Merlin instantly saw the ring. “I saw it but it didn’t register…” Earlier, when Merlin had handed Arthur his drink he knew he’d seen the ring but he didn’t make the connection, how many businessmen were out there that wore a thick silver thumb ring? “Oh my pet. I think you need to be punished.”

If it were anyone else, Merlin would think Arthur looked sad, but having known how his mind works for so long he could see the subtle excitement in his features. “Yes sir, I’m sorry. Whatever I did, please do what you see fit.” He whined.

All the possibilities flooded Merlin’s mind until a spike of reality hit. “Uh, Arthur… You have work and I… Shit.” He stepped back with a shuddered breath and felt guilty for letting it get this far. He’s just met his online sex lover and he immediately took charge without discussing anything.

Arthur sat back on his heels and stared at the floor. “Right.” His voice already sounded deeper and back to its original timber. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to stand. “I need to get back to work.” Arthur adjusted his suit and left without another word.

~~~

Merlin took the rest of the day off. Thankfully, Gwen had taught Lance enough so the two could run the shop on their own.

He thought about what happened. How easily he took over the situation as soon as he knew who Arthur was. He knows he should feel guilty but all he can think about is Arthur’s red lips open and begging to be punished.

He really needed some time to think.

~~~

The next month went by slower than Merlin could bare. Contact with Arthur had cut completely and Gwaine made sure to complain about how Merlin must have really pissed him off because he’d been barking orders, like his father used to, since their meeting.

Merlin missed their daily interactions and wondered if Arthur was thinking the same. Was he angry that Merlin had taken control or that he’d stopped? He couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened. How he would have made Arthur press his head to the floor and wait. Let him stew in his own thoughts and then pull him up and make him undress and spread on the table but those were thoughts he couldn’t allow himself to continue. The moment had passed and Arthur had fled.

As the days passed, thoughts of Arthur consumed him and all he could imagine was what would have happened if he hadn’t royally screwed everything up.

The coffee shop was fairly empty save a few early lunch-goers, Gwen was making a cup for a customer and Lance was watching her intently, like he hadn’t learned everything there was to know about the shop over a month ago. Merlin leaned against the counter when he saw him.

Arthur strode in like he owned the place, which to be fair he probably could, and went straight for the counter.

“I need to talk to you, right now.”

 _Yes, he wants to talk, now just see what he has to say._ “I’m working.” _Shit._ Merlin cursed himself. He couldn’t just agree to talk like a normal person. The shop was dead and he could sit and talk with Arthur no problem but he had to be on top.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked around. He’d clearly been aiming for the upper hand, walking in the way he did. but he may not have remembered that Merlin owns the place. It’s his domain and Arthur’s going to learn, quick, how decisive Merlin can be.

“I can talk after work. We close up at six.” And Merlin turned for the back room, leaving Gwen to gape at the pristine businessman who was quickly drowning in his own response.

~~~

Merlin waited in the back room till he saw Arthur leave in the security footage. He almost couldn’t believe he’d done that. He wanted so bad to actually talk to Arthur but something about him pulled that side out and Merlin couldn’t control his responses.

“What was that all about?” Gwen asked when Merlin finally emerged from the back to help with customers.

“What was what about?” He popped the lid on a fresh cup and placed it down on the counter.

“Um, Gwaine’s boss turning into a sulking puppy after you rudely turned him out?”

“It wasn’t rude, okay. I’ve got work to do, I can’t just go and have a chat just because someone asks.”

“Bullshit, Merlin! We were dead and god, that man was gagging for it.” Lance looked up from behind her with a blush only virginal maiden should be allowed to have. “I think you two need to kiss and makeup because I don’t think Gwaine can handle his boss without a sense of human compassion anymore.”

“Look, it was nothing. We’ve only ever met during the delivery, okay. There’s nothing to kiss and make up for and he wasn’t gagging for it, Jeezus. I’ll find out what he wanted after work.” Merlin kept himself busy even when the crowd died out to avoid a good ol’ Gwen interrogation. He just needed to sit and talk with Arthur alone and everything could be fixed… Somehow.

~~~

Merlin was just locking up the shop when he ran, literally, into Arthur. “Fuck! Would you watch whe-oh… you.”

“Merlin.” If Merlin hadn’t seen the hard businessman before, he’d think Arthur was a kid just entering the work field. Arthur’s shoulders were hunched, his hands in his pockets with his eyes lowered, just barely visible through the fringe of his hair. He shifted back and forth nervously, waiting for Merlin to speak.

“We should go to my car.” Merlin said followed by a pause, wherein Arthur literally blushed to his roots. “To talk. We need to figure out what all this is about and what we can do about it, yeah?”

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin to his car. When they were inside Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s knee.

“Merlin, I...”

“What?” Before Merlin could get a response, Arthur was reaching across the car and pressed their lips together. Merlin groaned and quickly took control, he grabbed roughly at Arthur’s hair and pulled him closer. Arthur groaned when Merlin licked his lips open and thrust in.

The kiss was filthy and sloppy and maybe a bit painful when Merlin’s lip caught on a protruding tooth but neither could be bothered to care. When they pulled apart, they were breathing heavy and couldn’t pull the smiles from their faces.

“Can we… I want…”

“What is it Arthur? What do you want, my pet?” Merlin stroked Arthur’s cheek and settled his hand at the nape of his neck, spreading his hand across putting light pressure. Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Merlin’s hand.

“I want to cut the anonymity. I want to get to know you and see if we can try this out.” Arthur bit his lip and glanced to Merlin for a reaction.

“I’d like that.”

“Really?” God, Arthur looked so young. He seemed unsure and jittery but his eyes betrayed the hope he was clinging to.

“Of course. All play aside, I think we should really get to know each other better if we plan on moving all of this to a physical level. Don’t you?” Arthur nodded and sat up straighter.

“I’m just nervous. This isn’t the first time I’ve met a dom…” Arthur reached up to hold Merlin’s hand in place at his neck. “They always think I’m too big for submission. That my day job is too intimidating for them and they never stay.”

“We’ve been doing it this long, I think we can figure it out.” And Merlin leaned in for a light kiss which led to a good ten minute snog session leaving them both feeling like school boys.

~~~  
_Epilogue_

“We’re going to be late, Arthur!” Merlin yelled from his bedroom, slipping on his second shoe.

“I know, I know, but I want to get this right.”

“Here let me help you.” Merlin came up behind Arthur in the bathroom and ran his fingers over Arthur’s exposed sides.

He let his hands roam farther down to the black garter, then the soft yellow frilly bloomers. “Fuck, Arthur, we might need to just stay in tonight.”

“It’s _your_ friends’ wedding.” Arthur turned in Merlin’s hold, his nose level with Merlin’s jaw. “I don’t mind staying in.” He waited for Merlin to lift his neck, their mutual signal for admission, before he dove in for the long sinew neck.

Merlin hissed and hiked up the bloomers until they ran straight up Arthur’s ass making the other man gasp. “Oh the things I’d do to you if we could.”

Arthur licked and sucked at the space just under Merlin’s ear. Being gentle enough to not leave a mark was Arthur’s specialty now, after a good year of practice.

“Mmm, come now, pet. We need to get you dressed.” Merlin pushed Arthur back against the sink and ground his cloth covered erection into Arthur’s cotton-clad, plastic-and-metal caged cock. “If you’re good tonight, I’ll think about letting you come when we get home.”

“Yes, I’d like that a lot, sir.”

~~~

“Oh, you teasing little boy. You did so good, I only see it fit for you to receive a reward.” Merlin pressed Arthur’s face into the wall of the bathroom stall and pulled his hips back to grind into. “You were so still when I sent you a level eight pulse. The preacher was going on a bit, wasn’t he?. Such a good, good boy.”

“Ahh, _please_ sir.”

Merlin pulled a small key from his pocket and took down Arthur’s pants. He unlocked the cage and stroked Arthur’s cock slowly while his other hand slicked his precum over Arthur’s hole.

“Give me your spit.” Arthur licked at Merlin’s hand and waited. He was already fucked loose and still wet from their morning engagements, which had made them late for the wedding, but Merlin prefered Arthur’s spit over any lube. He knew how much Arthur loved the burn.

Merlin slid in easily with a sigh and drove forward to the hilt. Arthur’s face pressed hard against the wall while he pushed back against the assault and came just seconds later.

Arthur braced himself with both arms on the wall while Merlin continued to plow into him until he shuddered behind him and buried his face in Arthur’s neck.

“You love getting fucked in a church don’t you pet?”

~~~

“I do.” Gwen said more to herself and Lance than the dozens of guests, minus two.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Feedback is NEEDED I'm nervous about this lol thank you for reading!


End file.
